Luschka
Luschka (ルシュカ) is an known for her remarkable pronunciation in English, great lung capacity and the ability to balance both high and low notes. She often covers English versions of VOCALOID songs, or creates the lyrics herself. She, neko and Yuyoyuppe are part of the group Lunetia, where she does the vocals and the piano/keyboard. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 30, 2009) # Hysteresis(Released on February 07, 2010) # (Released on March 17, 2010) # (Released on March 31, 2010) # Lunetia (Released on May 05, 2010) # (Released on May 17, 2010) # Reversus(Released on August 31, 2010) # (Released on October 11, 2010) # (Released on November 14, 2010) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # ECLIA (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # neko & luschka with neko (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on October 07, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # DJ'TEKINA//SOMETHING (Released on April 04, 2014) # TRIBUTE TO 164 (Released on October 21, 2015) }} List of Covered Songs -English ver.- (2008.07.06) # "Last Night, Good Night" -English ver.- (2008.09.12) # "monochroact" (2008.10.12) # "shiningray" -English ver.- (2008.10.19) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Luschka and PUPI (2008.11.21) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the first Love ends) feat. Luschka and neko (2008.12.25) # "God knows..." -English ver.- (2009.01.08) # "sign" (2009.02.05) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi Kimi Mitai na Boku" -English ver.- feat. Luschka and neko (2009.02.09) # "Melt" (2009.04.01) # "heavenly blue" (2009.05.25) # "the end" (2009.05.31) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" feat. Luschka, Mitani Nana, Ten, Espei, PUPI, Cherosu, nam, Madasasashi (2009.06.23) # "S" feat. Luschka and neko (2009.07.28) (Private) # "COLOR" (2009.08.09) # "Schrödinger's no Neko" (Schrödinger's Cat) (Original) (2009.08.15) # "home" (Original) (2009.09.15) # "Zoku・Mizunokuchi Taiyou Zoku" (Tentai Senshi Sunred OP) -Piano ver.- feat. Luschka and neko (chorus) (2010.01.03) # "Just Be Friends" -Mint Edition- (2010.01.04) # "iDOLLA" (2010.01.22) # "the wind of flowers" feat. Lunetia (2010.05.04) # "Amefuru Hakoniwa" (2010.07.07) # "Koibito no Rangge" (2010.12 25) # "Bungaku no Shounen no Pedal Heart" (Mashup of Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu and Pedal Heart feat. Luschka and Nijisanji (2011.04.04) # "Koko Dake no Hanashi" (A Story for Only Here) (Original with et nu) (2011.08.10) # "Corregret" feat. Luschka and neko (2011.11.05) (Not in Mylist) # "PONPONPON" -Screamo Arranged ver.- feat. Luschka and neko (2011.12.08) # "Idolize" (Original) (2012.04.25) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.06.03) # "Orphan" (Original) (2012.08.25) # "acabou" (2012.11.22) # "sympathy!!" (Parallel Link ED) feat. Hanatan, Luschka, Kano and Nobunaga (2012.12.15) # "Kami no Kotoba" (Words of God) (2012.12.29) # "Orange" (2013.02.20) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- (2013.03.06) # "Sarishinohara" (2013.11.11) # "About me" (2014.03.01) # "Blindness" (2014.03.23) (Private) # "Blindness" (2014.03.23) # "Let It Go" -Osamuraisan Acoustic arrange ver.- (2014.04.30) # "Sayoko" (2014.06.08) -English ver.- # "One Day More" (Les Miserables song) (2014.07.05) # "Everything Has Changed" (Taylor Swift song) feat. neko (2014.08.31) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) (2014.10.10) # "ECHO" (2014.11.09) # "Brave Shine" (Fate/stay night 2 OP) -Ren's Piano- (2015.07.25) # "glow" -English ver.- (2015.08.09) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (2017.04.26) # "Suna no Wakusei" (2017.08.15) # "0verf1ow" feat. Luschka & Panaman (2019.07.12) }} Commercially Featured Works |April 21, 2011 |Theme song of the PSP game Saigo no Yakusoku no Monogatari (The Story of the Last Promise) }} Discography For Lunetia albums see here |track1title = birth and foster |track1lyricist = Luschka |track1composer = Luschka |track1arranger = neko |track2title = anniversary |track2lyricist = Kitajimanzuka |track2composer = Kitajimanzuka |track2arranger = Treow |track3title = encounter |track3lyricist = Luschka |track3composer = Luschka |track3arranger = neko |track4title = the reason for BIRTH |track4lyricist = Nanou |track4composer = Nanou |track4arranger = Nanou |track5title = the most important start ever |track5lyricist = Luschka |track5composer = Luschka |track5arranger = 164 |track6title = mondschein |track6lyricist = Luschka |track6composer = Luschka |track6arranger = Luschka |track7title = days with you |track7lyricist = Luschka |track7composer = Luschka |track7arranger = neko |track8title = sign |track8lyricist = neko |track8composer = neko |track8arranger = neko, Luschka |track9title = fragile boy |track9lyricist = neko |track9composer = neko |track9arranger = neko |track10title = moratorium |track10lyricist = Luschka |track10composer = Luschka |track10arranger = neko |track11title = Shijou Chousa |track11lyricist = Luschka |track11composer = Luschka |track11arranger = neko |track12title = shiningray |track12lyricist = 164 |track12composer = 164 |track12arranger = Miyako Matsuoka}} |track1title = musique |track1lyricist = neko |track1composer = neko |track1arranger = neko |track2title = 576p z|track2lyricist = Luschka |track2composer = Luschka |track2arranger = neko |track3title = The Red Moon |track3lyricist = neko |track3composer = neko |track3arranger = neko |track4title = Idolize |track4lyricist = Luschka |track4composer = Luschka |track4arranger = neko |track5title = Foot Bridge |track5lyricist = neko |track5composer = neko |track5arranger = neko}} |track1title = 2010- |track1lyricist = Luschka |track1composer = Luschka |track1arranger = Luschka |track2title = sheltered and abondoned |track2lyricist = Luschka |track2composer = Yuyoyuppe |track2arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track3title = pseudo |track3lyricist = Luschka |track3composer = Luschka |track3arranger = neko, Luschka, Meriken, Irojiro |track4title = alive imperfect |track4lyricist = Luschka |track4composer = AVTechNO! |track4arranger = AVTechNO! |track5title = Watashi no Kakera |track5lyricist = NaturaLe |track5composer = Treow |track5arranger = Treow |track6title = Yumebana |track6lyricist = 164 |track6composer = 164 |track6arranger = 164 |track7title = IDOLIZE |track7lyricist = Luschka |track7composer = Luschka |track7arranger = neko, Yamato, Saata, mao, Yumao |track8title = Remember: it could be the last |track8lyricist = Luschka |track8composer = neko |track8arranger = neko, Nike |track9title = me who I'm not |track9lyricist = Luschka |track9composer = Luschka |track9arranger = neko, Luschka, Meriken, Irojiro |track10title = Mister・Master |track10lyricist = Luschka |track10composer = Luschka |track10arranger = neko, Luschka, Meriken, Irojiro |track11title = Orphan |track11lyricist = Nanou |track11composer = Nanou |track11arranger = Nanou |track12title = Kokubetsushiki |track12lyricist = Luschka |track12composer = Luschka |track12arranger = Luschka}} Gallery Trivia * In Lunetia's ECILA album all the song titles, and the album's title itself are reversed. External Links * Twitter * Blog (unused) * Blog